Delta
by Bomber the Scoto Fox
Summary: [Re-edited version, and restarted]Tails has been revealed as a prince, and a massive conspiracy and power struggle has been triggered by a demon. Follow the story of family, betrayal, and all that good stuff. (TailsxCream, others...)
1. Prologue

Well hello there. This is my story Delta, which has a very complex plot. But don't let that scare you off. I've restarted this story because I found errors in it, and I decided rather then pick out the defected chapters and remove and replace, I'd replace the whole thing. This is the prologue, which just introduces you to Bomber, the first chapter is when we meet Tails and the other official chars.

(This is the old legal stuff from the original copy, skip through this if you just want to read it once, it's only hear to make sure I don't get sued if I forget to say something. Here is the legal stuff. I don't own Sonic, but I do own Delta, Ephidel, and every other character you maybe not familiar with. The names for most of my characters I didn't get myself. Names like Ephidel, and Zephier came from Fire Emblem. I also don't own Pizza the Hut, or Matt Prower (he was created by a friend of mine). Also Bomber the fox is part mine, he was based on Bomberman, but I do own his personality and basic purpose. He's what I call a re-color for a reason, for he and Tails look alike and Bomber thinks Tails is his bro. Also I don't own the HIGE HIGE bandits or Link from Legend of Zelda and Dark World. Everything else I do own, any similarities is coinsedencial, unless it was something I forgot to say I don't own and if you think so ask me and I'll tell you.)

I don't own Sonic, don't own Mujoe of the HIGE HIGE bandits, or any of his crew. I don't own Pizza the Hut, and I'll just tell you the other characters I don't own as we go along. Most importantly, I don't own Mattimeo Prower, whom is owned by another person.

I'm hoping that this is my greatest fic yet. It has my best character idea's, a load of conspiracies and twists, and a few guest appearances from other vid game characters. If your not interested in long stories, you shouldn't get interested in Delta then. This story is going to be novel size when it's done. But either way, enjoy Delta!

Delta

Fog covers a cottage on a hill outside a small town. A small family made up of a wolf, ferret, and a fox stand around two graves. The parents are dead. A unnamed disease as separated the family. The remaining family walks back inside the cottage. The cottage was of Japanese design. The architects were from a family that was friends with the departed parents. The children begin to reminisce about their past.

The town was not influenced by the culture of Japan. You would think everyone was American. One respected fox family moved into the village not to long ago. A mother and father, a daughter and two sons. One of the sons stuck out from the rest of the family. He was a black fox instead of yellowish-orange. He also had two tails. He had sky blue eyes and three strands of black hair that touched his feet. The parents were friends with a white wolf from the artic and a brown ferret who's origin is unknown. They married and there separate children became brothers. The son of the female wolf was called Artico a white wolf male. The father ferret named his son Sly a brown male. The son of the fox family named their son Toketaro. The last name was Yamato. One day the Yamato's disappeared mysteriously one day when Toketaro was two. Else where at the same time another two tailed fox was born who was named Miles and eventually adopted the nickname Tails. The other family adopted young Toketaro. They knew Toketaro would get along fine with the other kids as they were the same age. They decided not to change Toketaro's last name in respect for the Yamato's.

Toketaro was very smart when he became four. He was starting to build machines and robots which were very sophisticated. The family decided to visit a fair one day where Toketaro fell in love. His love was both beautiful and powerful. It was fireworks. He began to become obsessed with bombs. He merged them with technology to invent bombs for pranks, both effective and safe. Toketaro was regularly illogical but he made sure his pranks were safe. Artico and Sly also became interested in pranks. Artico was very serene, just, and conscious. He made sure they played jokes that wouldn't get them into big trouble, which was hard since Sly was very dangerous. He was more like a badger. At age five Sly got two chao for pets. He named them Pillage and Plunder. At eight, Toketaro began to be called Bomber as a nickname. At that same age he built a suit of armor which held many bombs and missiles compacted in wristbands. The bombs would expand to full size (about the size of a basketball for bombs) when dispatched. The armor went down to his waste and was blue with a white upside down triangle in the middle. There were wings on the back. Not wing shaped though, they were more like sticks that stuck out at the top and bottom, four in all. Each had a blue strobe on the end. This was a special propulsion unit that made Bomber very fast. His speed surpassed Sonic the Hedgehog's. Even though it was effective in defense, speed, and offense, it's speed and flight capabilities only lasted as long as there was energy. The suit created energy from nitrogen in the very air and transferred it to oxygen. This was effective in re-charging the suit but it didn't have the ability to maintain it for very long. Sonic was still better so long as the race would take ten minutes, the limit of energy in the suit of Bomber's.

The family of Artico, Bomber, and Sly finish remembering there past. They were now an even-split twelve years old. They didn't act their age. They weren't interested in females yet. They were thieves. They stole to survive but only took what they needed. Bombers bombs were not only effective but cheap to make, including the ones which were dangerous and were meant for battle. They stole money, food, candle, spices, and cooking utensils. The bombs of Bomber were not made from gunpowder. Their recipe was his secret. He had fire bombs, little bombs which looked like candy (One of Bombers favorites), water bombs (The king of water balloons), wind bombs (a portable gust), and many other bombs. Bomber had blue wrist bands which held the bombs in a compact form. When Bomber held a bomb he could increase it's strength and size with the energy of his suit. He'd transfer energy from the suit to his bomb with his mind, a marvel in technology that suit. His most powerful and favorite bomb was a red bomb with a transparent shell. A small skull symbol on the side and a mysterious red liquid that was suspended in the middle of the bomb. The liquid would expand and contract. This was the Sacred Bomb.

"…Now that it's been a week," began Bomber. "How about we finally go on an adventure guys." The others looked at Bomber. They smiled. "And what exactly would we do on this adventure," said Artico. "Will it be a quest for something?" "I was thinking about looking for my family." "Me thinks that stupid stupid yes I do, yes yes" said Sly. Lets just travel and raid villages, start a cult of robbers." "I think it's a splendid idea to look for his family," said Artico. "Besides, we don't need to do anything unnecessary." "Yes we do, we need to conquer and ravish," replied Sly. Artico did his trade mark punishment, he took his index finger and middle finger and held them together. He then hit Sly over the head in this manner. They all referred to this discipline as a thwack. The only thing Bomber knew about his family was that they were friends with his foster parents and that they all were yellowish-orange. "Well whether you guys want to go or not I'm leaving, I'll steal to survive and quest for my folks." "I'm coming don't you worry Bomber," said Artico. "I'll go, I don't want to be alone," said Sly. "I might get attacked by ghosts! I'll take care of the stealing, you do the rest of what ever we'll have to do." They went to there rooms to pack. They brought a few swords of various types. They brought food and dry ice. They brought spices and cooking gear. Then they left. 


	2. Chapter One

Well now that Bomber has been introduced it's time to introduce the couple of the story. Just one more introduction after that in chapter two, and then we will get on with the show! Enjoy

-----------------------------------

Chapter One

Sonic and Tails arrived at a mansion-like house in the middle of a large forest. It was built to house many people. But only three lived in the house. A family of three rabbits lived in the house. A cream colored rabbit was among them. "So Tails why did you want to visit Cream again?" said Sonic. "It's been awhile since I've seen her," replied Tails. "I mean… since we've seen her." "It was only a week ago Tails," said Sonic with the 'your over exaggerating' look on his face. "Was it!?! Uh… well there's no harm in visiting friends right? We're here, might as well knock and say hello!" They knocked on the door.

Cream's mother answered the door. She looked down at Tails and frowned slightly. "I'm not sure if I should let my dear sweet girl be with a fox this often…" Tails looked down at the ground in shame. "I'm sorry I said that… I shouldn't have… I should be more happy even if you visit so often Tails! My hubby's back!" Cream's father had returned from 'The War' about two weeks ago. The family referred to football games against the new and much more literal version of the Falcons as 'The War.' Cream's mother bid them to enter. "You know where her room is Tails." Sonic followed Tails to Cream's room.

When they arrived at Cream's room Sonic burst in, he hadn't seen Cream in a while. He only escorted Tails most of the time. Cream was erasing something on a slip of paper. Sonic looked over at the plastic art table. It was a drawing. Cream, Tails, Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, and Cream's parents were crudely drawn on the paper. "Will you please wait outside for a second!" said Cream. Sonic and Tails walked out of Cream's finely furnished bedroom. Cream quickly re-drew what she erased. When she finished the picture was anything but crude. It was a picture of Cream and her folks, Tails, Sonic, and Knuckles, and Amy standing by a lake-side alter. A wedding was taking place, and Cream and Tails were the bride and groom. She hid the picture away and answered the door for Sonic and Tails. "Sorry about that," said Cream. She smiled at her friends. "Hello!" Sonic and Tails greeted 'hello' back. "Cream?" said Sonic. "Why are there soo many rooms in this place?" "Momma says that it's just in case the pill she takes after every time she and daddy go to bedtime doesn't work." "……Oh…" said Sonic blushing slightly. "…I think I…should leave." Cream looked into Tails's eyes. Tails always had a feeling that she might like him in a more then just friends way, but wasn't sure. He didn't like to admit it even to himself, but he did like her. Cream felt the same way, she was afraid to tell Tails of her feelings, but was hoping Tails liked her.

They walked into Cream's room. Cream suggested they drink some tea together. Tails always would agree and would always be thankful that Cream doesn't make it a tea party with the toys and such. That and she new how to make a good brew. They sat down, at the usual table. Cream made the tea and poured the cups. "How are you Tails?" asked Cream. "Fine, I'm fine. Where's Cheese? I haven't seen him with you, and you two usually stay around each other all the time." "Oh he's playing tag with his brother." At that moment the two chao flew in through an open window. They chased each other for a little while and crashed into a box near Cream's art table. It fell to the ground as the two chao flew out of the room. The boxes bottom burst open and about three dozens of paper drawings spilled out onto the floor. One floated near Tails. He started blushing through his fur. It was a drawing of Cream and him kissing. Cream started to frown and look down. Her hand was shaking, in turn causing her to spill her tea. There was silence for about two minutes. "…So I guess…" Tails began to say. "… I guess you like me… A lot…" Cream looked up at Tails. Tails looked at her and put on a small smile. "…I was hoping you did…" Cream put on a face of surprise. "…I like you a lot too!" 


	3. Chapter Two

To Shade-the-Hedgehog:Sorry bout that. There were alot of chapters when I first loaded this, I loaded about...25 chapters at once when I first started this. Plus I had some errors that I wanted to fix. I thought it would be best to just re start it all together. But I do have alot of chapters I can upload right now, so you know that you won't have to wait long to see the next one.

Now, I don't own Mattimeo Prower, or his sisters. I also don't own the crystal maze (that is from Sonic 1 for genesis). Well enjoy the next chapter.

---------------------------------------------------

Chapter Two

It's after noon. The sun shines over the beautiful valley kingdom, Altoc. It's previous lord, King Ludgrin Prower, was a cut throat ruler. He was a fox. He terrorized the nearby lands which mostly housed rabbits. If there was ever a reason for the rabbit to fear the fox, it was because of King Ludgrin. But now, a new ruler hails in Altoc. Ludgrin's son, Miles Prower, who is still referred to as Tails by the general of his army, Sonic. His son, Mattimeo "Matt" Prower, is trained by Knuckles the echidna. That is, when Knuckles is not guarding the Master Emerald which is kept safe in a vault. Matt is now 17. He trains with pride every day, as he has just become legal heir to the throne. He has acquired lordship in the kingdom. His training goes well, according to his trainer Knuckles. Today is a rather special day for Matt, his father Tails, and his mother Cream. Matt's two sisters, Cake and Blossom, are returning from a journey later that day. The journey was to go around the world as an educational experience. Everybody is busy preparing for their arrival.

Tails stands outside the training room with Cream at his side. Knuckles emerges from the room. He puts a cloth to his face and wipes off some sweat. "Your son is going to be a great warrior, just like you two," said Knuckles. "Thanks Sir Knuckles, he does take after me in curtain ways," said Tails with pride. "I meant the two of you, he shows Cream's fighting style as well." "I don't have a fighting style," said Cream. "I don't fight." "You train though, and he fights with your style milady," said Knuckles. Cream smiled slightly. "I'm a little…too old to fight." Tails chuckled. "Your only thirty five! That doesn't sound so old! Your still beautiful and in shape, you look the same the day we married!" Knuckles nodded. Even though the two were aging, they still had the looks and strength of a 20 year old fox and a 18 year old rabbit. "Rouge is so jealous of you two," said Knuckles. Matt emerged from the training room. "Hi mom! Hey dad!" "You don't look to tired," said Tails. "Come on! Lets go and help prepare the ceremony room, your sisters will be back soon." Cream, Matt, and Tails left.

The ceremony room was almost ready. It was just about perfect, all that was missing were the guests of honor. Just then Sonic rushed into the room. "Lord Tails! LORD TAILS!!!" he shouted. "Now Sonic, we're friends, you don't need to call me that!" "Tails! The castle is under attack! A computer virus has overloaded our defenses and our robot soldiers are not working! We've been surrounded and most of our men our out on the battle field are injured! You three stay here and keep your guard up! Me and Knuckles will guard the outside room!" "What, attack? Who is it?" "I think it is the Divine Fang, your father's army! He's probably trying to take back the throne!" "…He never was happy about me marrying Cream instead of that fox, Fiona. Is my father leading the assault?" "By what I saw, they have no particular leader out there, but they fight with the style of the Divine Fang. You three stay here and I'll guard the outside." "I will fight along side you Sonic." "You stay in this room, remember that I'm your general, I'll fall before you get touched." He ran out of the room. He was more mature then he was when he was 15, but he was still as arrogant as ever. Tails drew his sword. "There is a secret room behind the altar, hide in there you two. I am the king, I must face the enemy if they should enter the castle and defeat Sonic and Sir Knuckles." "I can't let you do that!" said Matt. "I've improved a lot since I started training! I can help!" "No, you are my heir… You must hide with your mother." Tails instructed Cream on how to open the room, then she entered in. Matt reluctantly followed. The altar closed. Outside the room, a cloaked figure appeared in the hall way as if by magic. It's face was completely covered, but there was something about it's face Sonic and Knuckles could pick out. It's eyes were glowing a mysterious golden color. "Who and what are you!" Sonic and Knuckles shouted in unison. "I am Ephidel," it said. Judging by the sound of it's voice it was male. "I am your-" He pulled out a dagger. "Executioner." Two lighting bolts fired from the dagger and struck Sonic and Knuckles, somehow killing them instantly. Another figure came around the corner, a orange fox with yellow hair. He had long hair that traveled from his head to the middle of his back. His bangs half covered his eyes. He was wearing a white robe. "Excellent work Ephidel my old friend," he said. "I'll take it from here, you just wait by the door." "Yes lord Delta."

Delta entered the ceremonial room. Tails was standing there, ready to fight. Tails held the sword firmly in his hand. Delta cast a spell with his mind and froze Tails in place. He cast another spell which threw aside the altar. Cream stood there. Matt quickly dived out of sight, remembering he was told by Cream to hide if the room was discovered. Delta dashed forward and at Tails. He pulled out his own sword and stabbed Tails. "Nooo!" Cream pulled out her own sword and thrust the sword at Delta. He dodged it. He raised his sword to slay Cream, but Tails stabbed Delta. Cream took the opportunity and stabbed Delta as well. The robed fox yelled in pain and slit Tails's throat with amazing speed. He punched Cream and she flew into the altar on the other side of the room. Delta rushed out of the room. On the way out he said to Ephidel to finish the job. Cream got to her feet. Ephidel appeared behind her and took out his daggers. "Hi sis, long time no see, bye." He jumped into the air and slashed Cream down her back and down her front side with terrible power and speed, as if he split in two and each half took one side and one took the other. Cream fell limp onto the floor. Ephidel vanished. Matt emerged from a hiding spot in the secret room when the noise died down. He gasped when he saw that his parents lay there, dead. He began to twitch slightly as his strength left his body. Tears began to appear in his eyes. "Ahhhr!" Matt ran out of the room with his hand on the hilt of his own sword.

It didn't take long for Matt to catch up with Delta and Ephidel. They entered a room. Delta sat down in a chair and Ephidel stood at his side. Matt stayed out of the room, keeping enough sense in his anger not to do anything stupid. These guys beat his mother and father, they were very dangerous. "Ephidel, you have not brought any quintessence. I can't extract it from Tails and Cream. I'm dying. I can't heal myself without the spirit energy of others, and I can't take yours my friend so don't suggest it. I can't become king of Altoc now. But I have another plan, yes. I will send a message to myself in the past and to you in the past, in the days when the Divine Fang was in it's infantry. Cream and Tails are kids at that point, six and eight, perfect for assassination. I want you to rally up our men and leave. I'll die here after my message has been sent by magic, you'll know when. Pick up my body then, but before you do anything, kill the young lord outside the door eavesdropping on us, I can't stand spies." "Yes lord Delta," said Ephidel. Matt's pulse left his body, he fled from the room, knowing that me couldn't win. Somehow he just knew he had to get away, despite his skill. He thought of what they had said. They were going to kill his parents in the past, but he could stop them. Tails once told him that he had a time machine of sorts in a room which could only be found in the art gallery, which by good fortune wasn't that far off. He dashed into the art gallery and closed the door and locked it. He hid behind a giant painting of a bunch of crystals and diamonds. Ephidel entered the room. He looked around a bit and left to a different room. Matt got out from behind the painting. He noticed that the painting changed.

It was now a giant field of crystal-like plants and such. He turned the painting over and looked at the back. There was a pattern that wasn't there before. It was a bunch of birds and fishes in a unique order, and in front of the pattern was a maze of crystals and red orbs. At the center was a bunch of diamonds guarding what looked like a Chaos Emerald. He looked at the front again. It changed. It was now blank. Matt put his and onto the surface, but felt nothing, his hand melted into the painting. He withdrew his hand. He placed it back on the painting, with the same results. Matt walked into the painting and found himself in a field of crystalline plants. He saw a shrine in the middle of the field. Matt walked towards it. He saw that there were nebulae in the sky, great clouds of colorful cosmic gas among all sorts of colorful moons. He walked into the shrine, and had to cover his eyes as it was extremely bright in the room. There was a crystal-like machine in the center of the room. The rabbit-like fox approached the glittering machine. He found a control panel. Knowing his father's mind he figured out how to operate the machine and set to a time in the past, subconsciously knowing what time in the past Delta's message would arrive. He stepped into the machine. Everything became black, then he saw birds far off in the distance, but they seemed extremely large. They changed into fish, then back. This continued. Then he saw the crystal maze and was absorbed into it. He began to bounce off of the walls. Soon he figured out how to move into the maze and towards the diamond cage he remembered from the painting. He thought he was hearing an elegant music coming from nowhere. He saw the red orbs and figured best avoid them. He entered the room with the diamond cage. He jumped off a wall and into the cage, and in doing so changed the color of one of the diamonds. He repeated this until each diamond disappeared, revealing what looked like a Chaos Emerald. Matt grabbed it. The world around him began to spin rapidly, then everything went white. Next thing he knew he was in the middle of a field. He got to his feet. "I've done it, this is the day when Dad and Mom found out they loved each other, they must be six and eight now. Freaky, they are somewhere right now having tea and Cheese and Chocola will knock over that box and spill Mom's drawings out." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Here I go!" He ran off into the distance, allowing the winds of fortune to carry him to his parents, just as a younger Ludgrin Prower approached the residence of Cream, her mom, and her dad. 


	4. Chapter Three

This is another really short chapter, however the story as a whole will be very long so as long as people remind me to work on a story the story will be updated.

* * *

Chapter Three

Three brothers are traveling together, not going anywhere in particular. They raided villages they went to for goods, but not always went well. Although they were great thieves, Sly continued to steal unnecessary things, often raising an uproar amongst the people. Now they are going to a pier side town. Pillage and Plunder scouted the way up ahead, as the villagers from the other town were still after the "Evil omens" which visited the village two days ago. Sly's overall demeanor, Artico's little transformation under the full moon, and Bomber's fur color, raised suspicion of bad things to come. The party of three must be killed to save the village they said, and Bomber's company fled. Things would have gone a lot more smoothly if it weren't for the fact that Artico is part werewolf. He transforms into a big, gray, and quite scary wolf when under the full moon with a voice to match his new but temporary form. Artico remains a just and civilized person under these conditions.

Bomber's company arrives at the sea side town. "Our food supply is waning," said Artico. "Then lets go and steal some!" shouted Sly. "Shhh!" sounded Artico. "You should not say those things out loud, besides we have enough money to buy our food." "Nonsense! We need to thieve, we need's it, we need's it all time yes yes, all the time." "Your manner of speaking is atrocious," said Bomber. "Artico, why did you shush Sly anyway, you don't think these people might try to attack us…do you?" "I wouldn't oppose the idea," replied Artico. "But its safe to assume that the other village informed this one about us. Let's go to a bar and listen in on the gossip around here, we might learn something valuable for our cause." They walked off to a nearby bar to eavesdrop on the locals. "…I hope there'll be a fight yes?"

During their espionage Bomber's company discovered that the previous town has hired a team of gangster-like mercenaries to attack the company. Worlds Greatest Gang is what they were called. And their leader was called Worlds Greatest Gangster. The company left the bar and went to the pier. "At least we now know to be careful," said Artico. "We don't have to be careful," replied Bomber. "We are good fighters, we have the skills and the weapons-" Bomber pulled out the Sacred Bomb. "To defeat anyone we run across. "Ahh!" shouted Artico and Sly. "Put that away Bomber, that thing is dangerous!" shouted Artico. "Every time you pull that thing out you blow I's up up UP!" Just then a giant walked up to them. Twenty feet tall and the same size in width. The company turned around to face the giant. He had spiked hair dyed yellow and green, was wearing green shades, a black leather vest with a muscle shirt underneath, ear piercing, a pierced eye brow, three rings on all his right fingers except the thumb, and a finger ring A PIERCED FINGER RING on his left pinky, and a spike three feet long on each side of his head just above his ears. "ROOOAAR!" He sounded. "I AM THE WORLD'S GREATEST DAMN GANGSTER OF ALL TIME! I AM CALLED WORLD'S GREATEST GANGSTER! But all my foes must call me by my proper name. Never call a gangster by his proper name unless you are looking for trouble. So you call me by my proper name, YOU will call me…JIMMY!" "Pfff wah ha ha!" laughed Sly. "Fatness and tallness with freakness freaky looks, yess yess yes. But also freakness of name yes? WAH HA HA!" "You must be the mercenary who was hired to kill us are you not?" said Artico. "Sly?" said Bomber. "Are you and your sword Killing Edge ready?" "YAH YAH YAH YEEH, KILL!" screamed Sly, unsheathing his sword. Sly lunged at Jimmy. Jimmy unsheathed a heavy metal guitar and hit Sly. Artico charged Jimmy and punched him. Jimmy folded over himself and pulled out a knife. "My turn!" shouted Bomber, pulling out his favorite bomb (and the only one he always hurts himself and his brothers every time he uses it), the Sacred Bomb. "NO WAIT!" shouted Artico, but it was too late. Bomber threw the bomb. A giant explosion blew Jimmy away towards the eastern horizon, Bomber's company going in the other direction.


End file.
